Clan
Clans are groups of players associating themselves under a single name, similar to a team, but potentially on a much larger scale. A Fan Site Kit is available for download to help clans make their websites look legitimate. The Kit provides various renders, banners, images, and more. Advantages Dojo The Dojo is only available to Clans, and provides a "home base" that can be utilized by any clan member. The Dojo also houses facilities necessary for Research and Trading. Research Research can be started and funded by clan members within the Dojo. This unlocks unique blueprints that cannot be acquired through other means, with the exception of purchasing items through the Market using Platinum. Trading Clans can construct Trading Posts within their Dojo to allow clan members to take advantage of the Trade System. Dark Sectors Clans can make use of the Orokin Lab within the Dojo to construct Solar Rails, which can be deployed to grant public access to Dark Sectors. Any Tenno that utilizes the Solar Rail pays a clan-set tribute (or "tax") on both Credits and Resources collected during the Dark Sector mission. In return, various boosters are applied to any earnings or drops within the Dark Sector mission, typically resulting in a greater abundance of Credits, Resources, and other drops than one would see in regular missions, As of now, you cannot deploy a Solar Rail at a Dark Sector. Joining / Creation Joining a clan is done by being invited to a clan and accepting the invite. Clans can be created in the game by selecting the communication tab, then selecting "Clan", and within that, "Start your own clan". Your clan will be created after typing in an appropriate name. If the user is the Warlord of the clan, while in the "Communication", "Clan" menu, clicking on the username and select the option to leave will delete the clan. Clan Tier Clans are organized into several tiers, each of which grants a Clan a certain maximum amount of members and regulates inter-clan competition. At the same time, each tier has a direct impact on the cost of all items or research funded by the clan. This is done in an effort to keep gameplay fair according to the size of a clan. Clan Tier is upgraded by constructing the Barracks associated with the desired clan tier. Clan Tier upgrades must be done in order, ascending from one tier to the next until the final tier is reached. As of , clans can be downsized, which can be helpful if the player count of your clan is unable to easily contribute to Clan Research. Clans cannot be downsized while an in-game event is in progress. The table below outlines each tier, the member capacity of each tier, and the Barracks required for each tier. Clan Tier Multiplier As mentioned in the Clan Tier section, each tier incurs additional costs for research, rooms, and decorations. This is done in order to balance gameplay, ensuring that clans with many active members don't rapidly outpace clans belonging to lower tiers. This results in an overall balanced gameplay and ensures fair costs for each tier. To aid in understanding and describing construction and research costs, the multiplier that determines the total cost for activities in a clan is referred to as the Clan Tier Multiplier, or just the Tier Multiplier. The cost values for each tier are calculated by taking the base cost for a Ghost clan and multiplying it by the given tier's Tier Multiplier, with the result representing the final cost for the given tier. The list below displays examples of the scaling costs of each tier as a result of the Tier Multiplier mechanic. See Clan Tier for the actual multiplier values for each clan tier. * Ghost Tier - All research and funding costs are at the base level, as this tier has no multiplier. * Shadow Tier - Required to pay credits to fund a project with a base cost of . * Storm Tier - Required to pay 6,000 to fund a project with a base cost of 600. * Mountain Tier - Required to pay 19,500 to fund a project with a base cost of 650. * Moon Tier - Required to pay 50,000 to fund a project with a base cost of 500. Interestingly, it would appear that the in-game costs displayed to players are not the result of a live or real-time calculation that utilizes the Tier Multiplier. This can be observed when reviewing the cost of Forma to fund Dojo rooms. In several instances, the first three clan tiers may require a single Forma each, with the last two jumping to much higher levels, such as Mountain requiring eight Forma and Moon requiring fifteen. Outside of Forma, however, the Tier Multiplier is observed to directly dictate all clan costs. Alliances Multiple clans with mutual interests can unite and form an alliance. An alliance can house a maximum of 4000 members, regardless of the number of clans. Clans in an alliance can share a Vault and join force in a Dark Sector conflict. If a Dark Sector is successfully occupied by an alliance, any revenue gained from credits and resource tributes will be shared across all clans. Hierarchy and Roles There are 8 positions available in a clan's hierarchy. These positions are not strictly seniority or levels of authority, but rather a set of "privileges" for a player within the clan. Players are assigned a position by anyone with the Promote role (up to their own position by default) or Regulator Role (top 2 by default) by clicking on the member in the clan view of the contacts window in game. The clan Warlord is able to change the position names as of Update 9. Clan creators will always start with the Warlord position, and will have all available roles assigned to them by default. Role Descriptions The table below provides descriptions of the capabilities each role provides clan members when assigned. Default Role Assignments New clans are created with the default set of role assignments. Both assignments and role names may be changed by clan members with the appropriate roles. Clan Emblem The Clan Emblem is a purchasable equipment that displays a holographic image of your clan's logo on your Warframe's shoulder. You can also add the Clan Emblem to the side of a Sentinel or Kubrow Clan Listing :Main article: Clan List There are millions of clans in WARFRAME. Few of them are listed right here on the Wikia! Clan Ranks As of Update 20, Octavia's Anthem, Clans have Ranks. Clan Affinity will be awarded depending on the amount of effort expended towards bettering one’s Clan. This Clan Affinity will contribute to the Clan’s Rank and is awarded as follows: *The first time you construct an Oracle Room, Bio Lab, Chem Lab, Energy Lab, Tenno Lab, Orokin Lab, Duelling Room and Obstacle Course. *The first time you construct a Trading Post, Treasury, and Temple of Honor. *Upon completion of Clan Research. The amount of Clan Affinity earned by building Rooms or Decorations are listed in their respective selection screens. Research entries have been given the same treatment within the Lab UI. Total Clan Affinity |-| PC = |-| PS4 = |-| XB1 = If a Clan has already done all or part of the above tasks - the rewards are retroactive! The appropriate amount of Clan Affinity was given to all existing Clans with this Update. Ascension Ceremony To increase in Rank, Clans will need to start the Ascension Ceremony at an Ascension Altar decoration. The number of clan members required to start the Ascension Ceremony scales according to Clan Tier. The Ascension Ceremony runs for 72 hours. While the Ascension Ceremony is running, clan members may interact with the Ascension Altar decoration in order to gain Endo relative to the change in Clan Rank. Once the Ascension Ceremony ends after running for 72 hours, the Ascension Altar will no longer be interactive and no Endo may be gained by clan members until the next Ascension Ceremony. ( Note that the original statement in the release notes about having 72 hours from the completion of the Ascension Ceremony is incorrect. Verified with DE Support. ) As each Ascension Ceremony takes the Clan Rank to the maximum available to the clan, rather than stepping through one Rank per Ascension Ceremony, then it is recommended that those Clans reaching higher Ranks (current maximum of 9) in one Ascension Ceremony should ensure all members are aware of the time limit on collecting the reward before starting the Ascension Ceremony. de:Clan Category:Clan Category:Mechanics